


Emotion Powered Love

by HoneydewFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneydewFanfics/pseuds/HoneydewFanfics
Summary: Basically an Irumastu fic where Miu is a Robot and she decides to run away. What will happen? Idk read to find out. Also no Swearing or Inappropriate stuff that Miu says ♥️
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Emotion Powered Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this on my Wattpad so Look at it my Username on Wattpad is @HoneydewFanfics

Miu was Talking with her BFF, K1-B0. They Decided to escape the Labrotory and turn into Humans. They had some Secret Medicine in the Labrotory to turn Robots into Humans so they Decided to sneak that out with them. They waited Untill Everyone was asleep then they set the Plan into Action. Of course the Guards Kaito and Maki were Guarding the Door to Escape so they Played some Music on a Radio to Distract them. It actually worked. "Wow, W-we Actually F***ing Escaped!" Miu Whisper-shouted with Joy. "Yeah, we did." Kii-bo said Kinda emotionlessly but had a Small tone of Joy in Their voice. "Apparently since your a Full On robot this Won't work on you....." Miu said with Sadness in her Voice. "Oh, That's fine! I like being a Full-on Robot anyways!" Kii-bo said with Quite the amount of Happiness in his Voice. After about 30 seconds Miu chugged the Medicine like there was No Tomorrow. After a Minute Miu started feeling Dizzy and Fainted. When Miu woke up she Felt weird. She could Fully move her Body and Blink. She felt Warm and she could Even feel her Heartbeat. When Miu went to Look around she Couldn't find Kii-bo anywhere. She thinks they Took Kii-bo back to the Labrotory. Miu decided to look Around and she found a Girl with Blonde hair, A white T-shirt and a Skirt walking by. (She has Socks and Shoes I swear) The blonde Girl noticed Miu and walked up to her. 'Oh S*** Oh S***' Miu thought to herself. "Hey, Are you lost?" The blonde girl Asked Kindly. "Yeah, I am. You got a Problem with that? T**less?" Miu said Violently. "No! I just wanna help you find your way Back home...." The blonde girl Said. Atlough the end was Mumbled. "Well, I don't Exactly have a Home....." Miu Mumbled. "Well you can Live with me!" The blonde girl Announced. "Oh I forgot to Introduce myself. I'm Kaede Akamatsu! Ultimate Pianist!" Kaede Said with some Confidence. "I'm Miu F***ing Iruma! Ultimate Inventor." Miu said with Confidence.


End file.
